Mysterious Heart Thieves
by Shaylie33
Summary: Have you ever met that one person in your life, the one person you feel you belong with for your life, the one who stole your heart but you can't remember their face or what they look like. Well you're about to find out what that feels like especially when they have a secret. Couples: Miru, Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, and OCxOC Putting it as M just because XD
1. Intoduction

**Shay: Hey guys I know you'll probably ask where the hell have you been, well I'm alive now so you know what I'm going to first off rewrite this one. Why? Because I'm a better writer now so yeah, it'll be the same just better.**

Girls

Miki Maiko

Age:17

She has baby blue hair that falls to her lower back, along side with big and deep blue eyes. She has soft, ivory skin and she's a little short for her age. She's a C-Cup, and she's not very girly.

She is a very Artistic girl, her nose always stuck in her sketchbook, she's clever and calm most of the time but don't let that fool you she is a hopeless romantic and very cute.

Amu Hinamori

Age:17

Amu has bubblegum pink hair the reaches her mid-back that go along with beautiful honey-like gold eyes. She has peach like skin and she's of average height. She's a B-Cup and she can tend to be girly.

Though Amu acts like she's calm, cool and collected, she is the complete opposite of that. She's a scaredy cat, who is very shy and care about what people think of her and she is no where near calm.

Rima Mashiro

Age:17

Rima has long and curly blonde hair that falls to her mid-thigh, along with honey like eyes. She is shorter then most people and doll like, with porcelain skin. She's a B-Cup and very adorable.

Though Rima acts as if she is impassive and doesn't like annoying people. In truth she is funny and loves to get people in trouble and sarcastic.

Utau Hoshina

Age:17

Utau has long blonde hair that she usually keeps up in pig tails, that reaches down to her hips. She is pretty tall for her age and has pretty violet eyes. She is a B-Cud tends to dress like a girll

Though She tends to act very bitchy and bossy most of the time she is really fun lonving and can be somewhat violent at some times but not to often.

Jadelyn Stone (Yes, I changed the name)

Age:17

Jadelyn has long blood red hair that falls to her knees, that match alongside her bright and big emerald eyes. She has pale skin and freckles. She is shorter then most including all her friends, reaching at four foot nine. She is a C-Cup and tends to dress like a boy.

She is a very cute and childish girl though she acts very cold and quiet, she is very protective of her friends and other people she loves. She is very caring and helpful, she loves music and art. She is of Scottish origin thus she has a Scottish accent.

Boys

Yoru Tsukiyomi

Age:18

Yoru has midnight blue hair that is of medium length that match his bright yellow eyes, he is slightly tall for his age and lean but well built. He is very lithe and cat like and very adorable.

He is a very sly and witty guy, he tends to be really funny and loves to annoy people. He can come off as some what of a pervert, though he is really romantic and sweet. He flirts allot but not when he's in a relationship.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age:18

Ikuto has messy midnight blue hair that is around medium length that match his dark blue eyes perfectly. He is tall and well built, though he is lean and very sexy

He can be a total flirt when it comes to girls he like and take an interest in, he is funny and can tend to be sarcastic. If he comes off as a pervert that's because he can be somewhat of one but not to much.

Nagihiko Fujisaki

Age:18

Nagihiko has long, and I mean long purplish blue hair that falls to his middle back, and auburn eyes. He is very tall for his age, somewhat built well and very lean and athletic.

He is a very hard working guy, who is very smart and caring. He can tend to be sarcastic especially when teasing people he cares about. He's athletic and loves basket ball

Kukai Souma

Age:18

Kukai has reddish brown hair, and forest like green eyes and is pretty tall. He has tan skin, and a very athletic build. He is actually really masculine and athletic

He acts like an older brother towards everyone and he is really caring. He can tend to be very childish and fun, he's funny and protective and very helpful.

Akane Joshyua

Age:18

Akane has medium length, perfectly messy black hair, and bright sky blue eyes. He has peach colored skin and an athletic build, he is lean and very tall even taller than his friends at six foot three

He is sarcastic and Clever, along with being a total flirt. He is very caring and protective. He tend to be possessive when it come to people he loves, which only gets worse when he's jealousy this happens allot being as he is easily jealous. He is mysterious and doesn't really talk that much except to his friends.

_**There are more but those are the main**_

**Shay: Bye Bye, and by peach I do not mean the fruit ^^, I'll rewrite the others now **


	2. Captured hearts

**Shay:Hey-o **

**Ikuto:…**

**Shay:What?**

**Ikuto:You know what.**

**Shay:Just shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto:*monotone*Shay doesn't own Jack all she just owns her own characters**

**Shay:** **The twist is Vampires!**

Shadow's POV

I woke early on a Saturday morning and yawned I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower I went back into my room and got dressed I put on a black t-shirt with "Bite Me" in big bold red scratchy letters and a pair of jeans and grey converse. Your probably wondering why I'm up and ready early on a weekend well I might not be one to have many friends since I only have for yet I'm very popular but there's only 4 girls I actually consider my friends maybe more of best friends anyways I'm meeting them in the park to talk about well that your find out later.

Normal POV (At the park)

Shadow arrived to the park "Shadow!" Amu yelled and she glomped Shadow "Hi to you too Amu" Shadow replied Amu let go of her "Shadow's here!" Amu yelled and Shadow was attacked with hugs from Miki,Rima,Utau and of course Amu when they let go she exhaled deeply they all giggled "Okay girls lets go" she said and they started walking when a poster caught their eyes "**Knightmare playing tomorrow**" it screamed(Not literally) and they looked up at the picture of the band "Remember when we were in high school you had a crush on one of them Shade" Miki said to Shadow "That change during high school"(Yes ALL girls are in their last year of high school same for ALL of the boys) Shadow said in monotone "Shade that was 1 year ago…" Amu sighed "He used me! I wasted 2 years of my life on that…Ass!" shadow shouted "Shad-" Miki started "Let's just drop it" Shadow interrupted in monotone when they reached their destination Shadow went inside whilst the other wait outside

(5 minutes later…)

Shadow walked out and gave each girls 5 small boxes which they put in their bags "Shade how can you stand these…" Utau asked "Because I was born this way" she replied as they continued their walk they were headed to get ice cream when they got there they saw a bunch of screaming girls blocking the entrance they walk up to the crowd and could see they were looking at something through the door but they couldn't into the shop "Utau a little help" shadow said "Gladly" she answered with a smile the 4 girls plugged their ears "**Get the hell out of the way!**" she yelled the crowd quickly cleared out the 5 best friends giggled and walked in only to find 5 boys staring at them in disbelief but not just any guys it was Knightmare that was staring at them Shadow rolled her eyes "If you're done staring could you…you know turn your asses around" she said all the boy jaws dropped except for Akane who was smirking Shadow walked up to the counter and ordered 5 ice creams 1 Strawberry 1 vanilla 1 chocolate 2 Cookies and cream she wait and took the tray and set it down at a table the girls came over and took their Ice cream strawberry for Amu vanilla for Miki chocolate for Shadow cookies and cream for Utau and Rima "Shade you are amazing" Amu commented "You got all our favorites" Utau added "Whatever…" Shadow took a bite out of her ice cream like she didn't care "They don't even acknowledge us…" Nagi said "That black haired one is strange" Ikuto said "I find her interesting" Akane said leaning on the counter every boy stared at him "What?" they sighed and continued to watch the girls a tall man walked in and he noticed the girls he smirked and walked over to Rima "Hey cutie" he said "Back off please" she said "Aw come on why don't we have some fun" he said that was it Shadow stood up and put her ice cream down "She said back off!" she said sternly to the man "Make me" he said "Good idea" she said the she punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground "There I made ya" she said the boys jaws dropped except for Akane who was still smirking Shadow sat on the table and picked up her ice cream and took a bite "Shade…that was amazing!" Amu said "Is there anyone you can't defeat" Utau said "Maybe I could try" Akane said every girl looked at him Shadow smirked "Why not" She put her ice cream down on the table and stood up and walked over to Akane "Want to try?" Shadow said Akane stood up "Sure" "Okay then take a hit" Shadow said "What" Akane looked at her "Just do it" she said "Okay" Akane went to hit her but she ducked and dodged it she hit him and he fell back she walked over to the girls "You guys done?" shadow asked "Yup" they said Shadow paid they went to the door which was blocked "Utau…" shadow sighed "Got it" Utau said the girls covered their ears the boys looked at them in confusion "**Get the hell out of the way!**" the crowd clear out quickly and the girls giggled and left the boys decided to follow them (*Cough*Stalkers*Cough*) "Shade I can't believe you hit that guy in the band" Amu said "Oh come on Amu he's just some stupid boy whether his is in a band or not" shadow sighed "Shade…" Miki said "What?" Shadow looked at her "Fangs…" Miki sighed "Oh…" Shadow felt her fangs "They aren't that noticeable are they?" she asked "Kinda are…"Amu said "Fine they stopped at a ramen cart "One water please" Shadow ordered the man handed her water and she paid they went over to a bench and she sat down and set down her water grabbing a box from earlier she put a tablet from it into her water and waited a minute and the water turned to a blood red and she drank some and felt her teeth the fangs had went away she exhaled deeply "The fangs are gone?" Rima asked "Yup…I'm surprised that band boy didn't notice them" she said "he was too busy lying on the ground" Miki said the girls giggled except Shadow "Don't tell us…" Amu said "Fine! Fine…that was the band member I had a crush on when we were younger!" Shadow sighed "And you punched him…" said Utau "Yup but I can list the guys all of you like from the band" she said "Fine go ahead" Utau sighed Shadow smirked "Okay Utau you like the brunette with emerald eyes. Amu likes the tall guy with navy blue hair and dark blue like the cat with Midnight blue hair and yellow eyes. Rima likes the guy with long purple hair and I use to like the Blondie" she stated the girls were shocked "You know us to well" they all giggled "Okay now for names Utau likes Kukai. Amu likes Ikuto. Miki likes Yoru. Rima likes Barney…" they burst out laughing including Rima "Okay Rima likes Nagihiko and I used to like Akane" Shadow finished the boys were watching them this whole time "Congratulations Akane you fell for a Vampire" Nagi said "Shut up Barney" Akane sighed they went back to spying "Meow" a cat was stuck in a tree "Aw poor kitty" Amu said "Miki…" Shadow said "Got it" she backed up ran did a back spring and landed on the branch where the cat was completely steady she turn to the cat and crouched down "Come here I won't hurt you" the cat came over and jump onto Miki's knees she held him in her arms and stood up and jumps down landing on the ground safely "Looks like he's a stray" Miki said as the cat snuggled into her chest "He really likes you Mi-chan" Amu said "Yup hey buddy wanna come home with me" Miki asked "Mew" the cat answered and snuggled up to her "I'll take that as a yes" she said "Well we should get leaving" Shadow said looking at her watch

(Meanwhile with the boys who are hiding in a bush spying)

"Okay so who gets to watch who?" Ikuto ask "Okay You get the pinkette; Yoru gets Cat girl; Kukai gets the blonde; Barney gets the short blonde; and I get the chick who hit me." Akane said they laughed at the Barney part except Nagi and they went off and followed the girls

(With cat girl and cat boy XD)

"I think I'll call you Ryoichi" she said stopping in front of the door unlocking it and going inside she came out five minutes later and walked down the street as Yoru followed "I think it's this way" she turned down an alleyway she reached a wall "Well wrong way" Miki said she turned to see 3 drunk men "Well this can't be good" she sighed "Hey young lady want to have some fun?" one asked "No" she replied blankly they came towards her she ran towards the wall jumped kicked off it and kicked down one of the men then she ran out of the alley and down the street she stopped once she lost them she leaned on her knee breathing a little heavily "Got lucky? Huh?" she heard a voice and her head quickly shoot up to see a man standing by the wall she stood up straight again "What do you want?" Miki asked "An answer" Yoru said "To what question?" Miki said "Why aren't you excited to see me and talk to me?" Yoru asked Miki looked him from head to toe realizing who it was "Because I don't care just cause I'm a girl doesn't make me a fan" she said "Well I'm going home bye" Miki said and she ran home Yoru sighed he wouldn't admit it but the cat girl had stolen his heart…

(With Shadow and Akane)

Shadow walked down the street she stopped when she saw a dude dancing to get money but he wasn't drawing a crowd she walked over "Want some help drawing a crowd?" she asked he stood up "Good luck" he watched her stand in front of his hat and sang "_**It's disappointing, When you don't wanna dance dance dance! To this new music, Kick off your shoes and let's dance! Shimmy Right Shimmy left to the end of the day! Shimmy right Shimmy left this is what I said! Shimmy right Shimmy left MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR! Shimmy Right Shimmy left to the end of the day! Shimmy right Shimmy left this is what I said! Shimmy right Shimmy left MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR! I see you Groovin', Now that you like to dance dance dance! To this new music, now everybody dance! Shimmy Right Shimmy left to the end of the day! Shimmy right Shimmy left this is what I said! Shimmy right Shimmy left MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR! Shimmy Right Shimmy left to the end of the day! Shimmy right Shimmy left this is what I said!S himmy right Shimmy left MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR!GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR!GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE FLOOR! Shimmy Right Shimmy left to the end of the day! Shimmy right Shmmy left this is what I said! Shimmy right Shimmy left MAKE THIS YOUR DANCE ! Shimmy right Shimmy left Make this your dance flooooor! FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**_" when she was done she pick up the hat full of money and put a 20 dollar bill in it and she gave it to the man "Thanks" he said "No problem" she said walking away "You're a pretty good singer" she heard a voice she turned to see Akane sitting on a park bench "What do you want?" she asked "Why aren't you excited to see me?" he asked "Because you might have fame but your human all the same…" she answered "Now I gotta run bye" she said and she walked away seems Akane fell for Shadow even if he won't admit it.

(With the Barney and Barbie X3)

Rima was walking and Nagi was following her when she heard crying she went to where it was coming from and she found a little kid in the park she went over to him "Hey kid are you okay?" she asked nicely "Nu-uh" he said she pondered for a second she stood up and backed up and the little boy watched he she did a cartwheel and fell on purpose the little boy laughed "So what's wrong?" she asked "I ran away" he said "I bet they miss you" she said "Nu-uh" he said "Want me to call them" she said "Mhm" he said she called his parent and they came and picked him up and thanked Rima "So kid how old are you 14?" Rima heard a voice say from behind her she turned around "It ain't your business but if you must know I'm 18" she said "Some small for an 18 year on well except one area… (You have to figure out what he means yourself)"He said looking her over "Ugh" she said and she left like the others this Barbie stole a certain barney's heart

Story mode (Cause I'm too lazy to continue like this)

One by one the girls stole each guys heart from anyone else but a couple days later the boys couldn't even remember these girls faces but they remember how they stole there heat and are hoping to one day fine them and remember them again and make them fall in love with them

**Shay:Done!Okay guys R&R also please tell me if I should continue this as a story or leave like this where it is…Bye!**


	3. The Knightmare begins

**Shay:Hey Hey Hey I know I haven't gotten a single review but this story is so inspiring and I have a lot planned in my head so I'm continuing and I'm alone right now-**

**Yoru,Ikuto,Amu,Miki:No you're not…**

**Utau,Rima,Nagi,Kukai:We're here to**

**Shadow,Akane:Us to**

**Shay:Wow the whole main cast…Awesome *Smirks***

**Utau,Rima,Amu,Miki:Why is she smirking and why is Shadow hiding?**

**Shadow:Well I gotta go *Leaves***

**Akane:*Also leaves***

**Shay:It's Christmas so…*Holds mistletoe above Amu,Utau,Rima,Miki,Ikuto,Kukai,Nagi and Yoru***

**Amu,Utau,Rima,Miki:*Blush**Shrug***

**Amu:*Kiss Ikuto on cheek***

**Utau: *Kiss Kukai on cheek***

**Rima: *Kiss Nagi on cheek***

**Miki:** ***Kiss Yoru on cheek***

Normal POV(At boys penthouse apartment)

"We have to what?" the boys yelled at their manager Nikaido "We are having a singing competition where every girl in Kensington high school _HAS _to participated to in group from 1-5 girls can be in the group and the girls get to live her with you for a while if they win oh and it's a girls only competition oh and you guys are the judges and _have_ to pick a winner" Nikaido explained the boys opened their mouths to protest when Nikaido interrupted "You will also be enrolled in the school even Kukai and Ikuto since they never got to finish school" Ikuto and Kukai groaned along with the other boys

(With the girls at school)

"_All female students will be competing in a singing competition with groups of 1-5 girls per group the prize is live with the boy band Knightmare all girls will be __**required **__to compete…that is all_" the speaker announced all girls squealed while Shadow,Amu,Utau,Rima, and Miki groaned "I am so gonna win" Saaya bragged "Yeah right" Shadow scoffed "Ugh what would you know trash I bet you can't even sing" Saaya said "Me and my girls would beat your sorry ass any day" Shadow "Prove it" Saaya said "Okay once the competition comes you'll know" she said and Saaya flipped her hair and left "What did I just do" Shadow said plopping down in a desk and putting her face in her hands "Don't worry we'll show her" Utau insure "Yeah" Everyone else agreed "Thanks guys" Shadow said standing up and grabbing her bag and leaving class with the girls

Story mode

They spent the 2 weeks before the competition picking a song and preparing costume and practicing because apparently they had to have costumes here are what their costumes consist of

Amu:Dark pink tube top,Black mini skirt,Black and white striped knee length socks,dark pink converse

Miki:Navy blue halter top,Grey plaid mini skirt,Midnight blue and white striped knee length socks,blue converse

Utau:Purple spaghetti strap dress length-Mid-thigh,Black leggings,White converse

Rima:Grey spaghetti strap dress length-Mid-thigh,white leggings,grey converse

Shadow:Strapless black dress,fishnet leggings,black converse,Her signature dark gray hat with a light gray skull on it(Picked by the girls except the hat)

Normal POV (Competition night)

The girls were getting ready "Do I have to wear this?" Shadow asked coming out in her costume "Yes!" the girls shouted "Fine" she sat in a chair and turned it to face the girls "Girlify me" she said closing her eyes and relaxing back in the chair they put on soft make-up on her and some eyeliner and some pale pink lipstick and turned the chair towards the mirror "Open your eyes" they said she opened them she sighed "Shade you look great" Amu said they were up after Saaya so they were next they knew Saaya was bad but not this bad I mean she made their ears hurt especially Miki and Amu with their sensitive ears and now it was they're turn

(Song:Pressure-Paramore Shadow:_Italic_, Utau:**Bold**, Miki:Underlined, Amu:(In parentheses), Rima normal in "" all bold and italic)

"**Tell me where our time went**"Utau entered the stage

"And if it was time well spent"Rima came next

(Just don't let me fall asleep…)Amu came out

"_Feeling empty again_" Miki and Shadow entered together

"**Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it tonight I'll lay awake feeling empty**"

"_I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you. I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you._"

"Now that I'm losing hope. And there's nothing else to show for all of the days that we spent carried away from home"

"Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone feeling empty"

"_I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you. I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you. Without you_"

"Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone feeling empty"

"_I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you. I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now. We're better off without you._"

"_**Feel the pressure**_

_**It's getting closer now**_

_**You're better off without me**_"

Once they finished the audience cheered and the girls ran off the stage and Shadow ran into the bathroom changed and cleaned of the make up as fast as she could she came out in a green boys t-shirt with a long sleeve grey boys shirt and a pair of jeans the girls sighed "You need to be more girly Shade" they said "Okay we will announce the winner after the bands preform" the girls went and took their seat in the front row and the boys entered the stage

(Akane:_Italics _Ikuto:(Parentheses))

Yoru started playing the drums

Kukai began bass

Nagi played guitar

Ikuto played piano

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

[Chorus]

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else(Aaaaaaaah)

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more(Aaaaaaaah)

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Well they finish Akane winked at the crowd every girl but Utau,Shadow,Rima,Amu and Miki fainted and so did some guys Shadow threw a paper at Akanes head hitting him on the forehead Akane sat on the edge of the stage "What do you want boy" he asked the girls giggled except Shadow "I'm a girl Idiot" she said "So that's why you such a cute boy" he said hoping to see a blush…Nothing…he stood up ad left with the rest of the group and then Shadow ran to the bathroom once she got there a bright ink blush had spread across her face she waited for it to go away and went and sat with her friend again and took a taste of her water "And the winners are Amu Hinamori, Miki Maiko, Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, and Shadow Knight!" shadow nearly choked on her water then she was practically dragged onto stage as the other girls pulled her up to the stage with them "I could have walk myself" she sighed "Shade you were right we beat Saaya" Amu said "and now we have to live with 5 pretty boy players for a couple years" Shadow added in monotone "Oh yeah"All girls sighed except Shadow "Well I'm stuck going either way since I live alone" Shadow whispered "Congrats girls" Nikaido said "Boys come meet the girls!" he called and the boys trudged out waiting to be attacked by the 'fan girls' who won but nothing they looked up at the winners and noticed Shadow "Nikaido that's not even a girl" Nagi whispered "I am a girl barney…"she said "and learn to whisper quieter "she added in a whisper the girls laughed at the barney part and the guys except Nagi who was red in the face and Shadow who acted like she didn't care "Well girls once we get permission from your parents you can come live with the boys" Nikaido said Shadow whispered 2 things in his ear "Okay and of course she can" he said Shadow walked over and whispered something in Miki's ear "Really" she whispered excitedly shadow nodded "Yay" she said the boys watched as Shadow took out her cell and call each girls parents and each one didn't care because they were 18 but she got an ear full from Amu's father "Yes sir…" she said and hung up the phone on Amu's dad "Let me guess…My dad" Amu said Shadow nodded "Am I allowed to go" she sighed shadow nodded again "Thank god for my mother…" she sighed Shadow stifled a giggle the girls packed up their school supplies and left the other girls were gonna pack then bring their luggage to shadows to help her pack

(Later that evening at Shadows apartment)

They look through Shadows closet for something girly "That's it we're going to the mall" Utau said Shadow shook her head but the girls dragged her into the car and they drove to them mall

(A couple hours later)

After a shopping spree of forcing Shadow to get girly close they finally had enough clothes that are girly for her they even made her buy a bikini they put her girly clothes into 2 suit cases her tomboy and gothic clothes in 4 suit case her toiletries,Music supplies,Art supplies,writing supplies,Her costume sketches,Her special tablets,a necklace her father gave her before he died and under clothing into a carry on and she put her guitar with all that not they had a huge pile of luggage bye the front door of her apartment building

(The next day when they are moving)

Miki headed back into the house as the girls put the luggage in the car she came out with Ryoichi asleep against her chest "Okay I'm ready" she said as they put the last of the luggage in the car and got in Miki sat in the front passenger's seat and Shadow drove and Amu, Utau and Rima sat in the back with Shadow's guitar.

(Minutes later)

They pulled up in front of the apartment building the boys were waiting out front Shadow parked and got out with the girls and Miki still had Ryoichi sleeping against her chest Shadow got her guitar (In its case) out of the car and the other 3 girls got out "Is that all your luggage?" Ikuto asked "No" Shadow sighed and gave her guitar to Amu to hold and went and opened the trunk and took out luggage "Okay so Amu your is pink, Miki's is blue, Utau's is purple. Rima's is white, and mine are black" after she finished talking she had all luggage in to five different piles a pile of pink luggage, a pile of blue, a pile of purple, a pile of white, and a pile of black

(After they brought everything up)

"Where's our rooms anyways?" shadow asked "We only have 2 extra rooms one with 2 beds and one with three" Nagi said "Okay me and Miki will share the one with 2 beds" Shadow said Miki agreed "And me, Amu and Rima will share the one with 3 beds" Utau said and Amu and Rima agree and they brought their luggage up to the rooms and then Shadow came back down and brought her guitar up "Miki we'll go over later and get them" you could hear her say "Okay but I need them if we're gonna practice and this room looks big enough to fit them" you could hear Miki "What are they talking about?" Yoru asked "Let's go see" sighed Akane and they went up stairs

(In Miki's and Shadow's room)

Akane and Yoru knocked and the girls opened the door "Yes?" the girls asked in unison "What are you guys planning on bringing over later "Oh my drum set" Miki said sitting in a chair "We need to tell you something about the contest" the boys said in unison "What is it" asked Shadow "Well we have to go to your school with you and share all classes with one of you each "What?" Both girls yelled then looked at each other they stood there for a minute or so like they were talking with out words of movements "Okay then you" she pointed at Yoru "Can share classes with Miki here" she pointed at Miki "Why me?" she complained "Oh quit complaining Cat girl" Shadow sighed "Fine by me" said Yoru "And I guess I'm stuck with you princess" Akane saod to Shadow with a smirk "I wouldn't say that if I were you" Miki said "Why not it's not like sh-" Shadow punched him in the stomach before he could finish "Get this blondie we can have the same classes but do not call me princess" Shadow said "An that's why not" Miki said "Shade please just don't break something again" she added "Okay Cat-girl" Shadow said sitting on her bed "Well me and Akane will be leaving" and they left and when the door closed Miki and Shadow started laughing "So I seriously have to share class with Yoru and you with Akane" Miki asked "It's better than the sports guy, Pervert or Barney" Shadow said going in the bath room and changing "True" Miki sighed when Shadow came out she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, grey hoodie and a pair of jeans "3…2…1…" Shadow said and if on cue there was a knock on the door Miki opened it "I have to share classes with Barney/A Pervert/Soccer boy!" Utau, Amu and Rima yelled "Okay bye" Miki said closing the door and locking it Shadow giggled as she heard the girls leave "Stressed Miki?" she asked Miki "Why?" asked Miki back Shadow reached up and felt the cat ears on top of her head "Oh" Miki laughed nervously and her tail swished back and forth she unlocked the door and the boy burst in Miki hid behind Shadow "Why is she hiding" asked Yoru "I have my reason ~Nya" Miki said then quickly covered her mouth "Nya?" he questioned Shadow gave Miki a pill and Miki took it she walked over and sat in the chair without ears and a tail anymore Yoru got in her face "What was with the Nya" he asked "None of your business" she said "Fine" he said and walked back to the boys "Anyways…"Nagi said "Come downstairs for a meeting in the living room" Ikuto finished and the boys left before they could decline the girls sighed and went to the living room to find Rima, Utau and Amu sitting on the couch together Miki sat in a chair and Shadow sat on the arm of the chair "Okay girls so since we're going to school with you, you girls have to be with the one who has the same classes as you the who day" Akane said "Dinner will be ready soon so see you then" Nagi said Shadow and Miki were looking at each other again like they were talking without words or movements "Would you not do that it's not fair to us!" Amu yelled at them they looked at her like she was crazy then the smiled at her "Amu we were being completely fair" they said in unison they stood up and went upstairs into their room and closed the door Miki sat in the chair and Shadow relaxed on her bed "This is gonna be an interesting time living here" Miki said "Especially since we have to keep our secret" Shadow added "We'll just have to be extremely careful" Miki sighed "Maybe once we can trust them and we have a good relationship with them we can tell them" Shadow said "Yeah maybe…" Miki agreed what they didn't know was that Yoru and Akane were listening outside their door (Why would the author write that oh wait that's me) "So they have a secret huh?" Yoru whispered "We'll just have to do our best to figure it out won't we" Akane whispered back with a smirk

**Shay:Done**

**Ikuto:I barely spoke and theres no romantic stuff**

**Shay:Like you care you just want to kiss Amu**

**Ikuto:True**

**Amu:What**

**Yoru:I agree I want romantic stuff ~Nya**

**Shay:Again you just want to kiss Miki**

**Yoru:Yup ~Nya**

**Miki:Not gonna happen**

**Shay:*Sighs*True love is so strange anyways Review and keep reading bye**


End file.
